That Lousy Slytherin Excuse of a Prefect
by Lunaandnargles
Summary: Two Gryffindor prefects were supposed to patrol around the castle on a Tuesday night, but when one of them is transferred to the Hospital Wing after an incident in Herbology, the other one is left with a lousy Slytherin excuse of a prefect.


**That Lousy Slytherin Excuse of a Prefect **

It was already dark outside as two fifth-years were walking through the dark passages of Hogwarts' fifth floor. The shorter one of them, who was an average-looking girl with brown bushy hair, was few steps ahead of the undoubtedly charming boy following her.

"_Lumos!_" the tip of the girl's wand lit up, enlightening their two annoyed faces and the dark room around them "Malfoy, could you, please, at least _try_to walk a bit faster?"

"Yeah, right, like I would want to be any closer to you than I'm already forced" blond Slytherin scoffed "If it weren't for that loser weasel, I would be in the Slytherin common room, snogging with Parkinson. Great match you two are: a ginger weasel, who's dumb as a post and a hideous know-it-all, who is incapable of keeping her big mouth shut!"

"Shut it, ferret boy!" Hermione tried her best to hide her blush that had appeared on her cheeks "And for you information – you weren't my first choice either, but since Ronald is still in the Hospital Wing, we're stuck here."

Usually the girl patrolled the hallways with Ron, but unfortunately the boy had been taken to the hospital-wing after a tragic incident in Herbology, so the Head Boy, a Ravenclaw named William Clearwater, had designated Draco Malfoy for Hermione's partner. Hermione, understandably, weren't too happy with that replacement as it seemed like the Slytherin was making his steps particularly slow on purpose and wasn't wasting a single opportunity to insult Hermione or her friends. However, at that moment the Gryffindor was quite pleased since calling Malfoy 'a ferret-boy' had finally made him shut up and they could just continue to walk in silence.

"Hey, you two," Hermione's voice was filled with authority as the prefects spotted two huffelpuffs who were clearly on a stroll around the castle. Draco didn't even try to hide his boredom and yawns as Hermione gave the couple a lecture about the right bedtime of the students of Hogwarts and what are the consequences of staying out late.

"Always ready to spoil others' fun, aren't you, Granger?" Draco asked with an official Slytherin smirk as the two students, they had caught red-handed, left to head for their common room before a certain malicious Slytherin decided to step in and take 50 points from Huffelpuff only because '_their faces were too ugly to allow_' like he had done for a Ravenclaw sixth-year only a few days ago. "What's the matter? Is that some kind of code of honour for you, mudbl- oh, I'm sorry, I mean _muggleborns_? Weasley doesn't let you party with him – is that what it's all about?"

Hermione felt her face flushing red with a mixture of fury and embarrassment. "Frankly, Malfoy, I don't recall asking for your opinion, so you should probably just leave it unsaid."

"Well, guess what I don't recall! You being a pureblood – that's what, so you better watch your mouth!" Even Draco, himself, understood how pathetic that backfire was, but apparently it had the right effect as Granger's only response was that she will feed him the Draught of the Living Death if he isn't going to hurry up.

"For Merlin's sake! It's not like anything is going to happen if we don't run from one passage to another, in search of the troublemakers. There's only fifteen minutes left to the end of our patrol-time so it doesn't matter!"

"I knew it! You aren't capable for acting like a prefect even for an hour! First thing I'll do tomorrow – I'll tell professor McGonagall about my opinion. I hope she will talk to prof-"

'_What's wrong with her – it's like she never shuts up! That failure known as a weasel can't even manage working with a Screechsnap in Herbology and now I have to spend time with his annoying know-it-all best friend, instead of making out with Pansy. Merlin's beard, can't that mudblood just _shut up_? I'm already bored to death – why is she still babbling? It's a pity to think she is the reason why I'll miss a long and hot session of snogging tonight,_' Draco wasn't even listening what the furious Gryffindor was saying, he only saw how her mouth continued yapping and wondered how could any of the Gryffindors get along with her, since she seemed to have _some_ friends. '_Merlin, I'm willing to do anything if she shuts up for once and for good!_'

"Hey, Granger!" the Slytherin suddenly exclaimed grabbing Hermione's shoulders and crashing his lips against her. On an instant Hermione felt her body get rigid and her mind went blank. By the time she was capable of thinking again, Draco had already dragged them to a bench by the wall of the hallway and was pulling her down, to sit next to him. The thoughts running through the Gryffindor's head were full of confusion: '_Malfoy is kissing me! Oh, my Merlin! This is horrible!This is really-really bad. Why is he kissing me? Push him away! Hermione Jean Granger, push that prat away from yourself! For Merlin's sake – it's Malfoy!_'

However Hermione couldn't bring herself to push away the absolutely handsome boy, whose tongue was toying around her own. Much to her horror, she was actually even kissing him back. '_What are you doing? Stop it right now! He's Malfoy – the same boy who has mercilessly teased you because of your origins for years! Shove your hands against his chest and push him away! Push him away, you foolish girl!_' Soon they were both lying on the bench, their legs bounded together, hands running over their tense bodies. Finally after those few minutes filled with passion Malfoy broke away from the girl, letting his hand linger on her cheek for a moment. Slowly, they both got up, gasping for oxygen.

"So what are we going to do now?" Hermione seemed slightly embarrassed and very confused, but a smile twinkled on her lips.

"What do you mean by 'what are we going to do', Granger? Our patrol-shift has ended and I'm planning to go back to the Slytherin common room and finally snog Pansy like I've dreamed all night. About you? I have no idea what you will do and I care even less, but I guess you'll go to _your_common room and continue your stupid little plans on 'how to ruin another evil scheme of the Dark Lord' or whatever it is you Gryffindors do there," malicious smirk had appeared on Draco's face while he was brushing off dust from his neat black robe and cleaned a smudge from his sliver prefect badge.

"Wait, what? Pansy? You just kissed me. What was that about?"

"Oh, come on, Granger! Even though it is hard to believe – I did not fall for your bushy hair and annoying personality – apparently you're just that boring, you made desperate for finding a way to shut you up. It's not like you can complain though, since thanks to me, we didn't even have to spend the last quarter of hour walking through the empty hallways. Oh and you seemed to quite enjoy it, so don't even bother calling me a prick or something."

"So you kissed me in order to find a way to sneak out of your prefect duties?"

"Granger, if you actually thought there was any other reason for me snogging you, you really are gullible – even for a mudblood!" with those words Draco Malfoy turned on his heel and walked away, in the direction of the Slytherin dungeons leaving Hermione alone in the dark hallway.

xxx

"So, how did the patrol go?" Harry raised his eyes from another Potion's essay he was writing for Snape as Hermione finally stepped through the portrait hole and walked up to her best friend. "Was Malfoy a jerk?"

"As always. That ferret couldn't stop throwing insults. I can't believe that Snape made him a prefect – it's like choosing Fang to protect the prime minister, if you know what I mean!"

"Well, I have news that will make you feel better – I visited the Hospital Wing and Madame Pomfrey said that Ron will be back by tomorrow morning."

"Harry, that is great!"

Two friends continued to talk about Ronald, homework and the curse known as Snape and other residents of the Slytherin house, Hermione, careful not to mention her little incident with Malfoy in the hallway, sitting down on a comfortable armchair near Harry and erasing all of the memories of the patrol with Draco Malfoy from her head.

xxx

****Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this story and it would be very-very nice if you wrote a review as well :)****

****If you liked the story, please tell me so. You may also suggest ideas or well, pretty much write what ever you want to.  
>If you didn't like it, it's even more important that you review, so please tell me and it would also be very nice if you pointed out my flaws. That way I would be able to improve myself, otherwise I'll just keep posting bad fiction and that won't make anyone happy.<strong>**

****THANK YOU VERY MUCH!****


End file.
